Until Further Notice
by eightohone
Summary: "I've got you all figured out, Sousuke. Time's up." University life, drug rings, love triangles, narcotic junkies, and just a dash of romance. SouRinMako Lemon.


Chapter 1

Sousuke took a final puff of his cigarette before extinguishing it next on the bench he was lounging on. It had been particularly dreary that day, causing excruciatingly slow business.

Coming from a family that was never particularly wealthy, upon entering college Sousuke had to pull some strings of his own in order to make ends meet. His tuition was increasing and the cost of living was skyrocketing.

Though his exceptional grades in high school earned him some grants and scholarships, they had hardly put a dent in his debt. Having no family to co-sign to get him a loan, this unconventional way of making money had become his only option.

When Sousuke reached into the coat pocket to get another cigarette, he opted for grabbing his vibrating phone instead.

He looked at the screen. The number was blocked. He answered, letting the caller speak before he had.

"Are you there?" A girlish voice spoke somewhat frantically.

"Yes." Sousuke pressed the end button, impatiently tapping his foot against the concrete beneath him. He hated waiting.

As soon as he had decided to leave, a red Honda pulled up to the curb on the far side of the park and flashed its headlights twice.

Sousuke nodded in affirmation and proceeded toward the vehicle before climbing inside beside the blonde who had been running late.

"You're treading thin ice, Nagisa."

"I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of time studying for finals with Rei." Nagsa flustered, avoiding eye contact as he pulled away from the curb and towards their destination.

Sousuke's teal eyes gave Nagisa a skeptical look over and noted the blonde's disheveled hair, misbuttoned top, and a devilishly red mark on his neck.

"From the looks of it, not much studying went down, but that's besides the point. Do you have it?"

Nagisa slowed the car as they approached a red light.

"I've got your money. It's in the glove compartment."

Sousuke opened the glove compartment revealing a wad of bills neatly rubberbanded together. He weighed them in his hand and eyed it as Nagisa passed a few nervous glances from his peripheral.

"Pull over." Sousuke instructed, face and tone void of emotion.

As the light signalled to go, Nagisa made his way to the curb and shut the engine off.

"You're feeling light." Sousuke flipped through the bills repeatedly, while Nagisa kept his eyes forward.

"Count it." Sousuke tossed the wad into Nagisa's lap and watched as he began to disband the bills shakily.

He counted before gently setting it back into Sousuke's lap.

Sousuke elicited a deep chuckle, "You must think this is a game." In a swift movement he smacked the pile from his lap causing the bills to rain over them in the car. Nagisa flinched in response. "And here I thought you were one of my prized sellers."

"I swear, I've been trying. It's just that some of our customers have found another source," Nagisa said.

"I'll have someone on it. You just worry about getting the rest of my money." Sousuke opened the passenger door and let himself out. As he walked off, Nagisa scrambled around in his car fetching the loose bills frantically.

* * *

Sousuke set out to the commons after his last class. It was still early afternoon, so there were many students on campus. He had given some thought to what Nagisa had said to him yesterday. It was typical though. He'd start selling at a location, someone would catch onto is growing clientele and try to steal it away. He'd have this minor problem cleared up in no time. But first, he needed to find the source.

Earlier that day, Nagisa had told him that one of his more frequent customers had recently made the switch. Sousuke stood outside of the classroom as the dismissed students filed out.

Blue eyes darted from Sousuke's gaze to the ground, but not soon enough. An arm rested itself around Haruka's shoulder. Considering Sousuke's reputation and how muscularly built he was, Haruka decided to just go along with it.

"How are you today, Haru?" Sousuke gave grinned, as he lead them down the hallway and outside.

"Fine."

"Who do you get it from now?"

"What?"

"Don't fuck with me."

Haruka glanced around nervously as they stopped walking. They were on this side of one of the older abandoned buildings that were scheduled for demolition and renovation. Sousuke's goons came from behind the building.

Haruka tried to make a dash to get away, but was snatched by his collar by one of the goons and slammed into the the wall.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. You're not who we're after." Sousuke dusted off his shirt. "Who is your supplier?"

"Alright." Haruka gave a sigh, knowing this wouldn't be the end. "I don't know. I get it from this guy in my Econ. class but he's only a dealer. That's all I can tell you."

The goon holding Haruka in place, glanced over his shoulder to Sousuke for instruction. "Search him."

Haruka stood wordlessly, unfazed by how they stripped him of his backpack and began patting him down and digging into his pockets.

In one of the smaller compartments, they found a orange pill bottle marked with a small picture of shark. They tossed it over to Sousuke, who tucked it into his pocket. He waved off his gang and they dispersed.

"You're dismissed."

Haruka straightened out his clothes and slung his navy backpack over his shoulder. Before walking off he cast glance at Sousuke, who raised his eyebrow, and continued on his way.

Sousuke eyed him suspiciously. There was no doubt that Haruka knew something more, but he'd hassled him enough for today. After all, being the narcotics junkie that he is, he had connections with the other users around campus and in the city. So staying on his good side was good for overall business and advertisement.

Haru was known for hanging by the local pools after class and club bouncing on weekends. He didn't even have to try. His quiet demeanor came off to others as approachable, so people usually came to him for recommendations. He always knew what the best product around was.

So, Haruka no longer using his pills was like a slap in the face. And now that he had a sample of the product for himself, he could see why it's beating out his.

"Getting soft, I see." A voice chuckled behind him.

Souske turned only to be met by a powerful fist to his jaw. His body flew to the ground and he cradled his jaw. He gave a crooked grin realising who gave the blow.

_Just the man I was looking for…_

Sousuke stood as emerald eyes bore into his. He cracked his head to the side.

"Better watch yourself, Makoto. Wouldn't wanna tarnish your good guy reputation."

The brown haired man shook his head with a grin.

Sousuke took the chance to jab an elbow into the side of his head and follow up with an uppercut into the stomach. His attempted punch uppercut was caught by Makoto and Sousuke found himself being shoved face first into the building.

Makoto twisted Sousuke's wrists behind his back, keeping him in place. Sousuke winced at the sharp pang that shot up his arms. He knew that they were both equally matched when it came to strength but Makoto had gotten the upper hand.

"So I guess Haru-chan couldn't keep a secret, huh?"

"Guess not," Sousuke turned his head to the side as Makoto began pressing him harder into the rough exterior of the building. "It's not like I wouldn't have found out anyway. Word travels fast in this business."

"Like word of you losing business?" Makoto chuckled and began feeling up Sousuke's thigh.

"What the fuck?"

"Nope. Not there." The emerald eyed male slipped his hand into the back pockets of Sousuke's pants, earning a kick in the shin. Makoto bit his lip, and let out a grunt of pain. He ignored it and continued with his motions.

"Makoto, I swear to god."

He felt into the pockets of Sousuke's zip black up hoodie and retrieved the orange pill bottle.

"Aha! I believe this belongs to my supplier."

Sousuke glared in his peripheral, trying to wriggle free. This was bullshit. He was so close and Makoto had to come and fuck it up.

"Oh, what's wrong? You need this? If I didn't know any better, I'd ask if you were using too."

"And you don't?"

"No, I'm a good boy." Makoto winked at the other before kneeing him in the groin. Sousuke's knees buckled, but his close proximity to the wall and Makoto's grip kept him from falling.

Makoto leaned over Sousuke's back to whisper in his ear.  
"I'll be nice. I'll let you have one of the pills." The pill bottle opened with a pop sound, and Sousuke could hear the pills being rattled from the opening.

Using his free hand, Makoto pulled Sousuke's head back by his hair so that he was looking up at him. Sousuke winced, and Makoto slipped the pill between his lips.

"Swallow."


End file.
